Skyrim: Legend of the Forgotten
by Zelda maniac 23
Summary: Originally called Jaköbé's journey. Rewritten in response to reviews. The original was deleted to make way for this story. Same format as the original, though. Dawnguard, Dragonborn, and Hearthfire are in this. Dragonborn/Serana paring. Rated T for Violence, blood, gore, mild language, and mild sensuality.


Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, or any of the Elder Scrolls,

Prologue: The Forgotten

Name: Jaköbé serŁod

Race: Nightmaran (half snow elf, half Nord hybrid from Nightmara, also known as the Forgotton Isles)

Age: several centuries old (born on 1E 22 of Frostfall)

Eye colour: ceruleun.

Hair colour: Black.

Appearance: Fair skin, elf like ears, sharp angular features, otherwise looks fairly human.

Occupation(s): Prince (formerly; exiled by choice to avoid an arranged marriage.), Advisor to all the emperors of Cyrodiil, from the Septim line to the Medic line (formerly; quit to fight the Aldmeri Dominion in the Great War), Foreign Affairs Minister to Titus Mede II (formerly; quit for the same reason as the Advisory position he had), Legionaire (formerly; left the army after the signing of the White-Gold Concordant), Mercenary Captain (active).

Family: Eril serŁod (father, king of the Forgotton Isles), Trianna serŁod (mother, Queen of the Forgotton Isles), Raîn serŁod (sister, princess of the Forgotton Isles) Tiber Septim (distant cousin).

Religious beliefs: follower of both Molag Bal, and Hircine. Also a follower of Talos worship after the ascension of his distant cousin to the Imperial Pantheon.

Blessings: Turned into a Werewolf/Vampire hybrid in reward for faithful service to Molag Bal and Hircine.

Personality: kind, thoughtful, cautious, observant, politically shrewd, patient, helpful, loyal, slightly sarcastic, blessed with a quick wit and dry sense of humour.

Likes: Good food, archery, alchemy, swordsmanship, smithing, anything magical, meditation, friendly werewolves and vampires, reading.

Dislikes: Thalmor, maniacal vampires bent on world domination, Falmer (Ironic, since he is part falmer), hagravens, traitors.

Fears: spiders.

hobbies: reading ancient Falmer, smithing sets of armour and weapons, meditation, enchanting weapons and armour, brewing potions.

Born during the third decade of the first era, Jaköbé was immediately supposed to be heir to the thone of Nightmara. Unfortunately, when he discovered he had to marry a girl of noble birth in an arranged marriage, he begged his father to end his betrothal. His mother (who he had no relationship with, whatsoever) tried to force him to marry the girl, but Jaköbé's father thought differently. He (and the bride-to-be, who also didn't want to be forced into a marriage) helped Jaköbé escape to Tamriel. When Jaköbé got to Tamriel, he became a hunter for a time. He was turned into a hybrid by Molag Bal and Hircine as a reward for faithful service. Several centuries later, he met his cousin, Tiber Septim, and helped him form the Empire of Cyrodiil. In reward for his help, Jaköbé became the advisor to his cousin, and all the emperors up to Titus Mede II, who also made Jaköbé his Foreign Affairs Minister. When the Great War began, Jaköbé quit both jobs to fight the Aldmeri Dominion. During the War, Jaköbé met Ulfric Stormcloak, and they became fast friends. After Ulfric was captured by the Aldmeri Dominion's rulers, the Thalmor, it would be the last Jaköbé would see of Ulfric for 30 years. After the signing of the White-Gold Concordant (Which Jaköbé was strongly opposed to), he became a mercenary, founding his own battalion of renowned mercenaries, and continued his personal war against the Aldmeri Dominion. He went on missions throughout Tamriel, including the province of Skyrim. During his time in Skyrim, he met Ralof of Riverwood, who he became fast friends with. When he left Skyrim, he swore to Ralof he would come back. Several years later, Jaköbé got caught in an Imperial ambush at the Cyrodiil/Skyrim border near Helgen. Taking a spear to the leg after killing several legionnaires, he was knocked out, and placed on a wagon enroute to Helgen. On that wagon would be some old friends, with the same fate awaiting them: a quick death On the chopping block.

As soon as Jaköbé was on the chopping block, a dragon appeared, one that hadn't been seen in generations, one that Jaköbé recognized from his time fighting in the Dragon War: Alduin, the World Eater. The very same dragon would unintentionally save Jaköbé's neck before spewing flame in Jaköbé's direction...


End file.
